


Worship Me

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some family history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship Me

"Who'd want to touch you?" His fist buries into her belly, and she tastes vomit. "Ugly slag!" He forces her eyes up to his mad red ones. "There can be no-one but me!" She hears Morfin giggle somewhere in the cabin as her father bites her cheek, hard.

...She loves it when Tom Riddle kisses his way up her thighs, each touch of lips a service, a prayer. "My only one," he mumbles. Her beautiful boy.

"Yes," she whispers, words full of love and magic. "There's no-one for you but me."

..."No-one," Voldemort purrs, surrounded by worshippers, drunk with power.


End file.
